Into the Clans
by Phoenixlight of FallenClan
Summary: Halo and Spark, kittypet sisters, venture out into the woods and meet a "clan cat". They don't know what a clan is though. Read to find out what happens. OC request! The cat on the cover is one of my cats/ Tigercloud.
1. Allegences

ThicketClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Queens:

Elders

ShoalClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cats:

Warriors:

Queens:

Elders:

WillowClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Queens:

Elders:

RabbitClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cats:

Warriors:

Queens:

Elders:

Cats outside the Clans

Halo- brown tabby she-cat with greeny golden eyes and a white muzzle

Spark- dusty light brown she-cat with yellow green eyes

Dublin- orange tabby tom with yellow green eyes

Forest- gray and white tom with blue eyes

Harp- golden she-cat with white paws and golden eyes

**Hello! Yes, I'm the writer that brought you One Star, but I couldn't have done to without all of your guys's help. Now, I have brought to you a new story called Into the Clans. It has my cats, Halo and Spark and they join the clans. The other cats are all my neighbor's cats except for Harp. She's made up. I need OCs for this story. Thank you ?.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Halo sat on top of the green wooden fence. The sun was rising and the sky was streaked with pink, orange, and blue. Halo's sister and littermate, Spark, jumped up beside her.

"I wonder what it's like out here." Halo meowed.

"Who cares? We have our twolegs here." Spark meowed.

Halo just stared at Spark.

"What?" Spark asked.

"Nothing." Halo meowed and looked away. Halo jumped down to the other side of the fence.

"What are you doing?" Spark asked, shocked. Halo shushed her. She smelled mouse. Halo crouched down, then leapt. She slammed her paws down on the ground, narrowly missing it. She watched it scamper into the woods.

"Hey!" Halo heard a cat meow. She looked around. She couldn't see anyone. "Over here." Halo looked behind her and saw a dark gray cat with green eyes.

"Hello." Halo meowed. She was scared. She had heard stories about wild cats from her friend Forest. He said they were vicious and mean. Another cat padded up behind him. It was a light gray cat with moss green eyes. Halo guessed they were littermates. She heard Spark drop down beside her.

"Are you lost?" The light gray cat asked them. Halo shook her head.

"Then what are you doing here? You scared off my prey!" The dark gray cat meowed.

"Your prey?" Halo meowed, offended. "You don't own these woods!"

"This is ThicketClan territory, so technically, I do." The cat snarled and lunged at her. She felt claws rake her sides. She lashed the cat's muzzle and tore his ear. He backed away, realizing she was a much better fighter than he had thought.

"Go back to your twolegs, kittypets." The cat snarled.

"Shut up Darkpaw." The light gray cat meowed and took a step forward. Spark room one back. "My name's Mosspaw, and this is my mouse-brained brother, Darkpaw. What are your names?"

"I'm Halo and this is my sister Spark." Halo meowed. She noticed that Darkpaw was glaring at her.

"We could really use you two in ThicketClan." Mosspaw meowed, studying Halo and Spark. "How would you like to be a forest cat?"

Halo was shocked and saw her own expression reflected in Spark and Darkpaw's faces. "Sure!" Halo meowed. She looked at Spark, who reluctantly nodded. They followed Mosspaw and Darkpaw into the forest.

**Hello! Thanks to Echotail for giving me Darkpaw, Mosspaw, Willowpaw, Fernpaw, and Snowpaw. I still need lots of OCs, so please submit some!**

**Bold= new**

_Italics= not new_

**ThicketClan (ThunderClan)**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat

Warriors:

Apprentices:

**Darkpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes**

**Mosspaw- light pray she-cat with moss green eyes**

**Willowpaw- light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Fernpaw- white she-cat with green eyes**

**Snowpaw- white tom with blue eyes, deaf**

Queens:

Elders:

**ShoalClan (ThunderClan)**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cats:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

**WillowClan (ShadowClan)**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

**RabbitClan (WindClan)**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cats:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Halo followed Darkpaw and Mosspaw into the lush green forest. She looked around at all the trees, bushes, and leaf litter on the forest floor. Spark walked beside her, once in a while glancing warily back towards their former home. Halo hoped that the clan cats's leader would accept them into the so called "clan". Suddenly, Mosspaw and Darkpaw stopped. So did Halo and Spark. Then more cats came up to them.

"Mosspaw, Darkpaw, why are these _kittypets _here with you two?" A ginger tom with amber eyes meowed and glared at Halo and Spark. Halo shifted her paws self-consciously. She hated being called a kittypet.

"We found them near the border and they said they wanted to join the clan." Mosspaw meowed.

The tom groaned. "Whatever. Let's see what Stormstar has to say about this."

"Thanks Foxfur!" Mosspaw meowed and followed him and the other cats. Darkpaw, Halo, and Spark followed.

They came to a thorn barrier and Mosspaw said, "That's the camp wall." They kept walking. Then they came to an entrance with ferns drapping over it. They walked through it and there was a dark gray she-cat with bluish amber eyes and white spots there waiting for them.

**Hello! I still need many OCs, including one more leader so I can do a part where they are at a gathering. Thanks to Echotail for giving me 35 OCs. Yes I counted. **

**Bold= new**

_Italics= not new_

**ThicketClan**

Leader: **Stormstar- dark gray she-cat with bluish amber eyes and white spots**

Deputy: **Foxfur- ginger tom with amber eyes apprentice, Darkpaw**

Medicine cats:

**Autumnleaf- calico she-cat with striking leaf green eyes**

**Dovestream- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes**

Warriors:

**Molepelt- scrawny brown tom with green eyes apprentice, Mosspaw**

**Wolfwhisker- large gray and white tom with blue eyes apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Icewhisper- deaf white she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Mossleaf- dark gray she-cat with green eyes and white paws apprentice, Willowpaw**

Apprentices:

**Darkpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes**

**Mosspaw- light gray she-cat with moss green eyes**

**Willowpaw- light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Fernpaw- white she-cat with green eyes**

**Snowpaw- white tom with blue eyes deaf**

Queens:

**Rainwhisper- gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother of Molepelt's kits) Doekit- light brown she-cat with white spots and emerald green eyes and Nettlekit- brown she-cat with pale green eyes**

**Cloverwing- calico she-cat with green eyes (mother of Wolfwhisker's kits) Palekit- pale white white she-cat with green eyes and Emberkit- large black she-cat with green eyes **

Elders:

**Cloudstep- old white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Harestone- old brown and white she-cat with green eyes**

**ShoalClan**

Leader: **Splashstar- blue gray tom with blue eyes **

Deputy: **Springfeather- gray tom with calm blue eyes**

Medicine cats:

**Noface- scruffy pure black tom with no left eye**

**Daimondwater- pure white she-cat with piercing blue eyes**

Warriors:

**Dusklight- white tom with blue eyes**

**Wrenfeather- dark gray she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Marshpaw**

**Mossshadow- black she-cat with leaf green eyes apprentice, Alphapaw**

**Blossomblaze- tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes apprentice, Morningpaw**

Apprentices:

**Alphapaw- dark gray tom with a white underbelly **

**Marshpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes and white paws**

**Morningpaw- white she-cat with dark gray paws and blue eyes**

Queens:

Elders:

**Nightsplash- black tom with white spots and amber eyes **

**WillowClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat: **Redclaw- red tabby tom with black paws and green eyes **

Warriors:

**Feathersong- silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and white chest fur and black paws**

Queens:

**Havenfeather- yellow and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Redclaw's kits) Saffronkit- red tabby she-cat with big bright green eyes, Dandelionkit- yellow tom with blue eyes and white chest fur, and Catmintkit- gray tom with blue eyes and white paws**

Elders:

**Flameflower- old ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Briarbelly- blind old dark brown and white tom with amber eyes**

**RabbitClan**

Leader: **Goosestar- light gray tom with amber eyes apprentice, Amberpaw**

Deputy: **Firewing- ginger she-cat with deep green eyes apprentice, Blazepaw**

Medicine cats:

**Aspenwind- light gray she-cat with dark gray paws and amber eyes**

**Featherheart- light gray she-cat with white and blue gray spots**

Warriors:

**Hareflight- skinny brown tom with white markings like wings apprentice, Riverpaw**

**Fallowfern- light gray she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Hazelpaw**

**Frecklewing- white she-cat with brown spots apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Ashbird- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Rabbitpaw**

Apprentices:

**Swiftpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes**

**Hazelpaw- light brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**Riverpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes**

**Rabbitpaw- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Blazepaw- black tom with a white blaze marking on chest and amber eyes**

**Amberpaw- golden she-cat with amber eyes**

Queens:

Elders:

**Spiderfur- old small black tom with white paws and green eyes **

**Cats outside the clans:**

_Halo- brown tabby she-cat with greeny golden eyes and a white muzzle_

_Spark-plump dusty light brown she-cat with yellow green eyes _

_Dublin- orange tabby tom with yellow green eyes_

_Forest- gray and white tom with blue eyes_

_Harp- golden she-cat with white paws and golden eyes_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Halo stared at the powerful she-cat standing in front of them.

"Foxfur, what are these _kittypets _doing in my camp?" The leader the leader meowed calmly, staring at Foxfur..

"These mouse-brains thought they could be useful to the clan." Foxfur meowed, gesturing to Mosspaw and Darkpaw. The leader looked at Mosspaw and Darkpaw. The she padded over to Halo and Spark and looked them up and down.

"Perhaps they are right…." She kept looking at the soft bodies of the kittypets. "I suppose with some exercise and lots of training they could be useful."

"Really?" Mosspaw meowed. The she-cat nodded. Halo guessed she was their leader. She stared at Halo and Spark.

"Do you think you have what it takes to live in the wild? Enemies waiting at your borders, leaf-bare bringing death?" The leader asked them and they both nodded. "Very well. You may join. I am Stormstar, leader of ThicketClan. This is my deputy, Foxfur, and these are two apprentices." Stormstar meowed. She lept up onto a rock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Cats of all colors and ages padded over to the rock and sat down. "I have decided to let two kittypets join our clan. They show great promise. What are your names?" Stormstar asked Halo and Spark and the clan turned to look at them.

"I'm Halo and this is my sister Spark." Halo meowed.

"Halo, you will now be known as Tigerpaw. I will be your mentor." Stormstar meowed. "Spark, you are going to go down the path of a medicine cat apprentice. You will learn herbs and speak to StarClan. You will now be known as Leopardpaw. Autumnleaf and Dovestream will be your mentors." Stormstar meowed and Leopardpaw nodded in agreement. "Autumnleaf, Dovestream, why don't you start by telling Leopardpaw and Tigerpaw about the clans." Stormstar meowed and a calico she-cat and a dark gray she-cat nodded.

Tigerpaw and Leopardpaw followed Autumnleaf and Dovestream into a bug den that smelled like plants.

"What you smell is called herbs. We use them to heal cats." The calico meowed. "By the way, I'm Autumnleaf and this is Dovestream." Tigerpaw and Leopardpaw sat and listened to Autumnleaf and Dovestream tell them all about the clans. How many there were, what they were called, and what they were like. Tigerpaw listened with interest. Leopardpaw perked up at the mention of ShoalClan, the clan that swims and eats fish. Tigerpaw had never liked fish and didn't eat them when her twolegs gave some to her. She also hated water. ShoalClan cats were plump and sleek, even in leaf-bare. They always had fish. But Autumnleaf told them about a time when all the fish disappeared. Tigerpaw felt a glimmer of satisfaction at that story. She felt like they got a taste of what happens to the other clans in leaf-bare. Tigerpaw didn't particularly like snow, but she would just have to deal with it. When Autumnleaf and Dovestream were done, Mosspaw came into the den.

"Stormstar said I have to show Tigerpaw and Leopardpaw where they sleep and then show them the fresh-kill pile." Mosspaw meowed and Autumnleaf nodded. Mosspaw led Tigerpaw and Leopardpaw to another den. Inside, Darkpaw was sleeping.

"Wake up sleepy head." Mosspaw yowled and Darkpaw jumped up. Then he fell back asleep. Mosspaw laughed and purred. "I love doing that to him." Tigerpaw laughed, but Leopardpaw stayed silent. Tigerpaw looked at her. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"Leopardpaw." Tigerpaw meowed. Leopardpaw looked at her.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Oh- nothing." Leopardpaw meowed. Tigerpaw shrugged and looked back at Mosspaw, who led them to a pile of dead animals.

"You eat this?" Tigerpaw asked, making a face.

Mosspaw nodded and tossed her a mouse. "You haven't lived until you've tasted mouse." Mosspaw declared. Tigerpaw reluctantly bit into it. The warm tasty blood of the mouse flowed into her mouth as she teared thought it's flesh. She loved it. "Do you like it?" Mosspaw asked her. Tigerpaw nodded. Tigerpaw wished she could take a mouse to Harp, her best friend. But Stormstar had made them pledge to follow the warrior code, which meant she couldn't be friends with kittypets.

**Hello! I still need lots of OCs so keep submitting!**

**OC replys:**

**Echotail: I'm glad you gave me all the OCs so I could get a good head start. ?**

**Bold: new**

_Italics: not new_

**ThicketClan**

Leader: _Stormstar- dark gray she-cat with bluish amber eyes and white spots apprentice, Tigerpaw_

Deputy: _Foxfur- ginger tom with amber eyes apprentice, Darkpaw_

Medicine cats:

_Autumnleaf- calico she-cat with striking leaf green eyes_

_Dovestream- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes apprentice, Leopardpaw_

Warriors:

_Molepelt- scrawny brown tom with green eyes apprentice, Mosspaw_

_Wolfwhisker- large gray and white tom with blue eyes apprentice, Snowpaw_

_Icewhisper- deaf white she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Fernpaw_

_Mossleaf- dark gray she-cat with green eyes and white paws apprentice, Willowpaw_

Apprentices:

_Darkpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes_

_Mosspaw- light gray she-cat with moss green eyes_

_Willowpaw- light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Fernpaw- white she-cat with green eyes_

_Snowpaw- deaf white tom with blue eyes_

_Tigerpaw- brown tabby she-cat with greeny golden eyes and a white muzzle_

_Leopardpaw- plump dusty light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown leopard spots and greeny yellow eyes _

Queens:

_Rainwhisper- gray she-cat with dark blue gray eyes (mother of Molepelt's kits) Doekit- light brown she-cat with white spots and emerald green eyes and Nettlekit- brown she-cat with pale green eyes_

_Cloverwing- calico she-cat with green eyes (mother of Wolfwhisker's kits) Palekit- pale white she-cat with with green eyes and Emberkit- large black she-cat with green eyes_

Elders:

_Cloudstep- old white she-cat with amber eyes_

_Harestone- old brown and white she-cat with green eyes_

**ShoalClan**

Leader: _Splashstar- blue gray tom with blue eyes _

Deputy: _Springfeather- gray tom with calm blue eyes_

Medicine cats:

_Noface- scruffy pure black tom with no left eye_

_Diamondwater- pure white she-cat with piercing blue eyes _

Warriors:

_Dusklight- white tom with blue eyes_

_Wrenfeather- dark gray she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Marshpaw_

_Mossshadow- black she-cat with leaf green eyes apprentice, Alphapaw_

_Blossomblaze- tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes apprentice, Morningpaw_

**Watersplash- white tom with blue splotches and green eyes**

Apprentices:

_Alphapaw- dark gray time tig a white underbelly _

_Marshpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes and white paws_

_Morningpaw- white she-cat with dark gray paws and blue eyes_

Queens:

**Burningriver- black she-cat with blue splotches and amber eyes (mother of Watersplash's kits) Rainkit- white tom with blue spots, Fallkit- black tom with a blue tail, and Streamkit- white she-cat with black and blue slashes**

Elders:

_Nightsplash- black time tig white spots and amber eyes_

**WillowClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat: _Redclaw- red tabby tom with black paws and green eyes_

Warriors:

_Feathersong- silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and white chest fur and black paws_

Apprentices:

Queens:

_Havenfeather- yellow and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Redclaw's kits) Saffronkit- red tabby she-cat with big bright green eyes, Dandelionkit- yellow tom with blue eyes and white chest fur, and Catmintkit- gray time with blue eyes and white paws_

Elders:

_Flameflower- old ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

_Brairbelly- blind old dark brown and white tom with amber eyes _

**RabbitClan**

Leader: _Goosestar- light gray tom with amber eyes apprentice, Amberpaw_

Deputy: _Firewing- ginger she-cat with deep green eyes apprentice, Blazepaw_

Medicine cats:

_Aspenwind- light gray she-cat with dark gray paws and amber eyes_

_Featherheart- light gray she-cat ith white and blue gray spots_

Warriors:

_Hareflight- skinny brown tom with white wing markings apprentice, Riverpaw_

_Fallowfern- light gray she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Hazelpaw_

_Frecklewing- white she-cat with brown spots apprentice, Swiftpaw_

_Ashbird - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Rabbitpaw_

Apprentices:

_Swiftpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes_

_Hazelpaw- light brown she-cat with blue eyes_

_Riverpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes_

_Rabbitpaw- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Balzepaw- black tom with a white blaze marking on chest and amber eyes_

_Amberpaw- golden she-cat with amber eyes_

Queens:

Elders:

_Spiderfur- old small black tom with white paws and amber eyes_

**Cats outside the clans:**

_Dublin- orange tabby tom with yellow green eyes_

_Forest- gray and white tom with blue eyes_

_Harp- golden she-cat with white paws and golden eyes_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Tigerpaw slept in her moss nest next to Leopardpaw. She snuggled down deeper into it as a cool breeze blew in through the entrance to the den. She couldn't sleep. She felt worried about Leopardpaw. She wasn't learning herbs well, and she always was gazing off into the distance. Toward ShoalClan territory. Tigerpaw had gone out with her mentor, Stormstar the day before and was shown the territory. Tigerpaw thought it was huge and wondered how they kept all the borders patroled. Tigerpaw had been exhausted but hadn't been able to sleep. Finally, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, Leopardpaw was gone. Tigerpaw stuck her head out into the cold of the morning and looked around for her. She couldn't find her. Tigerpaw didn't know where she had gone. Then it all made sense. Leopardpaw had always seemed interested in ShoalClan. Had she left ThicketClan to join them? Tigerpaw was devastastated. She couldn't believe her sister would leave her like that! She could have at least said goodbye. Tigerpaw raced across the camp to Stormstar's den.

"Stormstar?" Tigerpaw meowed softly into the den.

"Come in." Stormstar meowed and Tigerpaw quietly padded over to Stormstar and sat down. "What is it?"

"Leopardpaw is gone. I think she went to live with ShoalClan." Tigerpaw meowed fretfully. Stormstar nodded.

"I saw her leaving camp last night. I asked her what she was doing and she said she wanted to join ShoalClan." Stormstar meowed.

"Why did you let her go?" Tigerpaw asked angrily, standing up.

"I cannot influence where her heart lies the most. I'm sorry." Stormstar meowed and Tigerpaw left the den, feeling heart broken.

**Hello! Keep submitting OCs. **

**Review Answers:**

**Echotail: I think maybe we she let other people submit some OCs. Thanks for telling me about the clan generator site. I think I found it. :)**

**ThicketClan**

Leader: _Stormstar- dark gray she-cat with bluish amber eyes and white spots apprentice, TIgerpaw_

Deputy: _Foxfur- ginger tom with amber eyes apprentice, Darkpaw _

Medicine cats:

_Autumnleaf- calico she-cat with striking leaf-green eyes_

_Dovestream- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes _

Warriors:

_Molepelt- scrawny brown tom with green eyes apprentice, Mosspaw_

_Wolfwhisker- large gray and white tom with blue eyes apprentice, Snowpaw_

_Icewhisper- deaf white she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Fernpaw_

_Mossleaf- dark gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes apprentice, Willowpaw_

Apprentices:

_Darkpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes _

_Mosspaw- light gray she-cat with moss green eyes_

_Willowpaw- light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Fernpaw- white she-cat with green eyes_

_Snowpaw- white tom with blue eyes, deaf_

_Tigerpaw- brown tabby she-cat with greenish golden eyes and a white muzzle_

Queens:

_Rainwhisper- gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother of Molepelt's kits) Doekit- light brown she-cat with white spots and emerald green eyes and Nettlekit- brown she-cat with pale green eyes _

_Cloverwing- calico she-cat with green eyes (mother of Wolfwhisker's kits) Palekit- pale white she-cat with green eyes and Emberkit- large black she-cat with green eyes _

Elders:

_Cloudstep- old white she-cat with amber eyes_

_Harestone- old brown and white she-cat with green eyes_

**ShoalClan**

Leader: _Splashstar- blue-gray tom with blue eyes_

Deputy: _Springfeather- gray tom with calm blue eyes_

Medicine cats:

_Noface- scruffy pure black tom with no left eye_

_Diamondwater- snow White she-cat with piercing blue eyes_

Warriors:

_Dusklight- white tom with blue eyes apprentice, Leopardpaw_

_Wrenfeather- dark gray she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Marshpaw_

_Mossshadow- black she-cat with leaf green eyes apprentice, Alphapaw_

_Blossomblaze- tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes apprentice, Morningpaw_

_Watersplash- white tom with blue splotches and green eyes_

Apprentices:

_Alphapaw- dark gray tom with a white under belly_

_Marshpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes and white paws_

_Morningpaw- white she-cat with dark gray paws and blue eyes_

_Leopardpaw- plump dusty light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown leopard spots and greeny yellow eyes_

Queens:

_Burningriver- black she-cat with blue splotches and amber eyes (mother of Watersplash's kits) Rainkit- white tom with blue spots, Fallkit- black tom with a blue tail, and Streamkit- white she-cat with black and blue slashes_

Elders:

_Nightsplash- black tom with white spots and amber eyes_

**WillowClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat: _Redclaw- red tabby tom with black paws and green eyes _

Warriors:

_Feathersong- silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and white chest fur and black paws_

Queens:

_Havenfeather- yellow and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Redclaw's _

_kits) Saffronkit- red tabby she-cat with big bright green eyes, Dandelionkit- yellow tom with blue eyes and white chest fur, and Catmintkit- gray tom with blue eyes and white paws_

Elders:

_Flameflower- old ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

_Briarbelly- blind old dark brown and white tom with amber eyes _

**RabbitClan**

Leader: _Goosestar- light gray tom with amber eyes apprentice, Amberpaw_

Deputy: _Firewing- ginger she-cat with deep green eyes apprentice, Blazepaw_

Medicine cats:

_Aspenwind- light gray she-cat with dark gray paws and amber eyes_

_Featherheart- light gray she-cat with white and blue gray spots_

Warriors:

_Hareflight- skinny brown tom with white markings like wings apprentice, Riverpaw_

_Fallowfern- light gray she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Hazelpaw_

_Frecklewing- white she-cat with brown spots apprentice, Swiftpaw _

_Ashbird- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Rabbitpaw_

Apprentices:

_Swiftpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes _

_Hazelpaw- light brown she-cat with blue eyes _

_Riverpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes_

_Rabbitpaw- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Blazepaw- black tom with a white blaze marking on chest and amber eyes_

_Amberpaw- golden she-cat with amber eyes_

Queens:

Elders:

_Spiderfur- old small black tom with white paws and green eyes_

**Cats outside the clans:**

_Dublin- orange tabby tom with yellow green eyes_

_Forest- gray and white tom with blue eyes_

_Harp- golden she-cat with white paws and golden eyes_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Tigerpaw waited beside Stormstar to go to her first gathering. Mosspaw couldn't come because she had gotten into some trouble involving a live mouse and an elder's nest. But Tigerpaw's other friend, Willowpaw, could come. Willowpaw and Mosspaw had told her all about gatherings and Tigerpaw was excited but also nervous. Some cats in ThicketClan felt that Stormstar should never had let Tigerpaw into the clan. Tigerpaw did her best to ignore them, but inside she felt like they might be right. Tigerpaw waited for Stormstar's signal to leave.

"I'm so excited!" Tigerpaw meowed to Willowpaw.

"Me too! This is my fifth gathering." Willowpaw meowed. "I can take you to meet some other apprentices." Tigerpaw nodded. Tigerpaw wondered if she would see Leopardpaw there. But she didn't know if she had made it to ShoalClan or not. Or if they would accept her into the clan.

Stormstar signaled for the cats to follow her into the forest. Soon, Tigerpaw realized they had stepped over the border into WillowClan. Tigerpaw's pelt began to bristle and her neck fur stood on end.

"Are you okay?" Willowpaw asked her.

"What if a patrol catches us?" Tigerpaw asked Willowpaw.

"First of all, there wouldn't be any patrols because of the gathering, second of all, there's a truce on gathering nights, third of all, on gathering nights clans can pass through each other's territory to get to the gathering tree." Willowpaw meowed and Tigerpaw relaxed. Not long after, Tigerpaw saw a huge tree in the middle of an empty clearing. Tigerpaw could tell Willowpaw was getting really excited.

"We're here!" Willowpaw meowed and charged over to the tree.

"Willowpaw get back here right now!" Willowpaw's mentor, Mossleaf meowed angrily. Willowpaw trudged back to the group with her head down, embarrassed.

When they finally got to the gathering place, there were many cats there. The air smelled foul. It smelled like fish, rotting pine needles, and bad rabbit. Tigerpaw gagged.

"That's the smells of the other clans." Willowpaw meowed. Tigerpaw wondered why any cat would want to smell like that. Willowpaw and Tigerpaw padded over to a group of apprentices and sat down.

"Hi Willowpaw! Who's that?" A dark gray tom with a white underbelly asked.

"This is Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw this is Alphapaw from ShoalClan." Willowpaw meowed and Tigerpaw perked up at the sound of ShoalClan.

"Hi, did Leopardpaw join your clan?" Tigerpaw asked Alphapaw and he nodded. Tigerpaw felt a wave of relief wash over her. She scanned the clearing for her sister but didn't see her. Tigerpaw's heart sunk. "Where is she?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Splashstar didn't let her come." Alphapaw shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"She's my sister." Tigerpaw meowed and Alphapaw looked at her with interest.

"I can see which one is the prettier sister." Alphapaw meowed and padded off to another group of apprentices.

Willowpaw's mouth was open in shock and Tigerpaw felt her pelt grow hot.

"Wow." Willowpaw meowed. "Almost all of the apprentices have been after Alphapaw for moons and he hasn't liked a single one of them!"

Tigerpaw didn't know what to say. Thankfully, she didn't have to say anything because the leaders called the gathering to a start.

"We have had good prey this green leaf, and a new apprentice, Tigerpaw. She is my apprentice." Stormstar meowed. The clans called out Tigerpaw's name and she felt embarrassed. She saw Alphapaw looking at her with interest, again. Tigerpaw looked away. The cheering died down.

"We have also had good prey this season and we welcome Havenfeather's kits into the clan, Saffronkit, Dandelionkit, and Catmintkit." A brown tabby with a white chest and paws meowed.

Willowpaw leaned closer to Tigerpaw. "That's Stripestar, the leader of WillowClan."

"The fish have been plentiful and we welcome a new apprentice, Leopardpaw." A blue gray tom meowed.

"That's Splashstar, the leader of ShoalClan and that other leader is Goosestar, the leader of RabbitClan." Willowpaw meowed. She heard the clans calling out Leopardpaw's name and Tigerpaw joined in, wishing her sister could see her cheering for her.

After Goosestar gave his report, the clans started to leave.

Alphapaw padded up to her. "Meet me by the border tonight." He meowed and padded over to his own clan. Tigerpaw's paws felt light with joy. She couldn't believe that Alphapaw liked her that much. Tigerpaw padded back with her clan to their own territory.

ThicketClan

Leader: Stormstar- dark gray she-cat with bluish amber eyes and white spots

Deputy: Foxfur- ginger tom with amber eyes apprentice, Darkpaw

Medicine cats:

Autumnleaf- calico she-cat with striking leaf-green eyes

Dovestream- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Molepelt- scrawny brown tom with green eyes apprentice, Mosspaw

Wolfwhisker- large gray and white tom with blue eyes apprentice, Snowpaw

Icewhisper- deaf white she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Fernpaw

Mossleaf- dark gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes apprentice, Willowpaw

Apprentices:

Darkpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

Mosspaw- light gray she-cat with moss green eyes

Willowpaw- light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Fernpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with blue eyes, deaf

Tigerpaw- brown tabby she-cat with greenish golden eyes and a white muzzle

Queens:

Rainwhisper- gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother of Molepelt's kits) Doekit- light brown she-cat with white spots and emerald green eyes and Nettlekit- brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Cloverwing- calico she-cat with green eyes (mother of Wolfwhisker's kits) Palekit- pale white she-cat with green eyes and Emberkit- large black she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Cloudstep- old white she-cat with amber eyes

Harestone- old brown and white she-cat with green eyes

ShoalClan

Leader: Splashstar- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Springfeather- gray tom with calm blue eyes

Medicine cats:

Noface- scruffy pure black tom with no left eye

Diamondwater- snow White she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Warriors:

Dusklight- white tom with blue eyes apprentice, Leopardpaw

Wrenfeather- dark gray she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Marshpaw

Mossshadow- black she-cat with leaf green eyes apprentice, Alphapaw

Blossomblaze- tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes apprentice, Morningpaw

Watersplash- white tom with blue splotches and green eyes

Apprentices:

Alphapaw- dark gray tom with a white under belly

Marshpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes and white paws

Morningpaw- white she-cat with dark gray paws and blue eyes

Leopardpaw- plump dusty light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown leopard spots and greeny yellow eyes

Queens:

Burningriver- black she-cat with blue splotches and amber eyes (mother of Watersplash's kits) Rainkit- white tom with blue spots, Fallkit- black tom with a blue tail, and Streamkit- white she-cat with black and blue slashes

Elders:

Nightsplash- black tom with white spots and amber eyes

WillowClan

Leader: Stripestar-brown tabby tom with white chest fur and green eyes and white paws

Deputy: Birchfur- gray and brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine cats:

Redclaw- red tabby tom with black paws and green eyes

Evedapple- black she-cat with golden dapples and amber eyes

Warriors:

Feathersong- silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and white chest fur and black paws

Queens:

Havenfeather- yellow and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Redclaw's

kits) Saffronkit- red tabby she-cat with big bright green eyes, Dandelionkit- yellow tom with blue eyes and white chest fur, and Catmintkit- gray tom with blue eyes and white paws

Elders:

Flameflower- old ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Briarbelly- blind old dark brown and white tom with amber eyes

RabbitClan

Leader: Goosestar- light gray tom with amber eyes apprentice, Amberpaw

Deputy: Firewing- ginger she-cat with deep green eyes apprentice, Blazepaw

Medicine cats:

Aspenwind- light gray she-cat with dark gray paws and amber eyes

Featherheart- light gray she-cat with white and blue gray spots

Warriors:

Hareflight- skinny brown tom with white markings like wings apprentice, Riverpaw

Fallowfern- light gray she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Hazelpaw

Frecklewing- white she-cat with brown spots apprentice, Swiftpaw

Ashbird- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes

Hazelpaw- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Riverpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Blazepaw- black tom with a white blaze marking on chest and amber eyes

Amberpaw- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Elders:

Spiderfur- old small black tom with white paws and green eyes

Cats outside the clans:

Dublin- orange tabby tom with yellow green eyes

Forest- gray and white tom with blue eyes

Harp- golden she-cat with white paws and golden eyes


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Tigerpaw looked out of the apprentices' den, looking around. She couldn't see anyone, so she padded quietly out of the den. She looked toward the entrance, where Wolfwhisker was guarding the camp. He didn't seem to see her. Tigerpaw was glad she had a dark pelt. She padded toward the dirtplace and crept into it. She looked around for a hole in the thorn and bramble barrier and she saw one, barely big enough for her to fit through. She looked back at the barrier. Some of her fur was stuck on it, but she didn't think any cat would notice. She slowly padded away from the camp. When she was sure she was out of sight, she bolted toward the ShoalClan border. When she got there, Alphapaw wasn't there. She knew it was too good to be true. Then she heard a rustle in the leaves. She stood so still, she felt like no cat could ever see her. Then, a cat jumped out of the bushes.

"RAWR!" He yowled.

"AHH!" Tigerpaw yowled and ran a few fox-lengths away. Then she realized who it was. "Alphapaw! Why did you scare me out of my fur like that?" Alphapaw purred with amusement.

"I can't do it to the other apprentices cause they always see it coming." Alphapaw meowed and nuzzled Tigerpaw's cheek. Tigerpaw's paws felt light, like clouds. Tigerpaw and Alphapaw laid on their backs and stared at the stars.

"I don't know why all the other cats believe in StarClan. They're just a bunch of dead cats. What can they do?" Alphapaw meowed and Tigerpaw just stared at him, shocked.

"What are you talking about?' Tigerpaw asked. "StarClan is more interesting than you will ever be!" Tigerpaw hissed and stalked back into the forest, shocked at how he could insult StarClan like that.

_I can't be with a cat that doesn't believe the same thing as me and everybody around us. _Tigerpaw thought and solemly trudged back to the camp.

"When did you get out of camp?" Wolfwhisker asked her.

Tigerpaw stood still, thinking of something to say.

"I was using the dirtplace and I saw a hole and I crawled out of it to fix it." Tigerpaw lied. Wolfwhisker didn't look that much conviced but he just shrugged.

"Okay." He meowed and Tigerpaw padded exhausted into camp.

ShoalClan

Leader: _Splashstar- blue-gray tom with blue eyes_

Deputy: _Springfeather- gray tom with calm blue eyes_

Medicine cats:

_Noface- scruffy pure black tom with no left eye_

_Diamondwater- snow White she-cat with piercing blue eyes _

Warriors:

_Dusklight- white tom with blue eyes apprentice, Leopardpaw_

_Wrenfeather- dark gray she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Marshpaw_

_Mossshadow- black she-cat with leaf green eyes apprentice, Alphapaw_

_Blossomblaze- tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes apprentice, Morningpaw_

_Watersplash- white tom with blue splotches and green eyes_

Apprentices:

_Alphapaw- dark gray tom with a white under belly_

_Marshpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes and white paws_

_Morningpaw- white she-cat with dark gray paws and blue eyes_

_Leopardpaw- dusty brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes and dark brown leopard spots_

Queens:

_Burningriver- black she-cat with blue splotches and amber eyes (mother of Watersplash's kits) Rainkit- white tom with blue spots, Fallkit- black tom with a blue tail, and Streamkit- white she-cat with black and blue slashes_

Elders:

_Nightsplash- black tom with white spots and amber eyes_

**Streamlily- once beautiful she-cat with light blue fur and black spots going down her back**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tigerpaw opened her eyes as she heard Foxfur naming cats for the morning patrols. She was still tired, but she didn't want Foxfur to think she was lazy. So she got up and padded out of the den.

"Tigerpaw! I want you on the border patrol for ShoalClan with Molepelt, Mossleaf, and Mosspaw and Willowpaw." Foxfur meowed and Tigerpaw nodded. She padded over to Mosspaw, who was trying to prank her mentor, Molepelt. He turned around and Mosspaw slapped a leaf in his face. He didn't look impressed.

"Let's go." Molepelt meowed, annoyed and the patrol set off. Tigerpaw remembered her short night with Alphapaw and hoped that she wouldn't see him. But she did hope she would see Leopardpaw.

The patrol reached the border and there was a ShoalClan patrol marking their border. Tigerpaw didn't see Alphapaw and breathed a sigh of relief. But she also didn't see Leopardpaw, which made her sad. But her clan was more important than kin and she marked the border. The ShoalClan cats were glaring at them.

"Do you want to say something?" Mossleaf suddenly meowed and was glaring at the ShoalClan patrol. "Why is there ShoalClan scent on out side of the border?" Mossleaf growled.

"Why is there ThicketClan scent on our side of the border?" A white tom with blue eyes screeched. Tigerpaw's heart stopped.

"Let me see if I can smell it." Tigerpaw meowed and confidently walked over the border. She sniffed where they pointed. "I can't smell anything." Tigerpaw concluded and a ShoalClan cat pushed her back over the border. She had actually smelled her own scent and just covered it up with new scent. Tigerpaw was smart like that sometimes.

"Whatever." The white tom hissed.

"Whatever yourself, Dusklight." Mossleaf growled and the patrol continued on.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Tigerpaw stretched in the sun of the afternoon. She was laying on one of the rocks in the camp. Mosspaw was laying beside her. Tigerpaw heard snoring and looked over at her. She was sleeping. Tigerpaw purred with amusement. Then, Darkpaw leaped up onto the rock.

"Darkpaw, there's not enough space for you." Tigerpaw meowed.

"I'll make space." Darkpaw meowed and pushed her off the rock.

"Hey!" Tigerpaw meowed and leapt back on the rock. It was too croweded and Darkpaw fell off, laughing. Then a patrol came back with fresh-kill and Darkpaw raced to the pile. Tigerpaw purred and laid back down. She dozed off and what seemed like a moment later, Mosspaw was pushing her off the rock.

"Mosspaw what are yo-" Tigerpaw gasped as she saw a snake bite down on Mosspaw's shoulder. She screeched. Then, Snowpaw came and clawed the snake off of Mosspaw's shoulder. Tigerpaw crouched at the bottom of the rock, horrified. The snake let go of Mosspaw and dropped to the ground. Tigerpaw realized how huge it was. She tried to run, but it felt like her paws were rooted to the ground as the snake slithered over to her. Then, Darkpaw slammed his paws down on the snake's head. Tigerpaw felt sick as its brains gushed all over the clearing.

Tigerpaw looked at Mosspaw as she writhered in pain on the rock. Snowpaw gently brought her down. Then Autumnleaf and Dovestream ran over to Mosspaw with herbs in their jaws. Autumnleaf gave Tigerpaw a few oval shaped leaves and told her to eat them.

"It'll help with shock." Autumnleaf meowed and ran over to Mosspaw. Once Tigerpaw had finished eating the herbs, she was guided away from the rock by Darkpaw and into the medicine den, where she fell into a deep sleep.

Tigerpaw woke up the next morning, wondering where Mosspaw was. Then she remembered that Mosspaw was bitten by a snake and was probably in the medicine cat den. Tigerpaw stood up and padded over to the medicine den. She looked around. Autumnleaf was gone and Dovestream was applying a fresh poultice to Mosspaw's shoulder. Mosspaw was hardly breathing and Tigerpaw was worried about her. Mosspaw's eyes were closed.

"How is she?" Tigerpaw asked Dovestream and she shook her head as she ushered Tigerpaw outside the den.

"She isn't doing well." Dovestream reported. "I don't think she'll last another night. Why don't you go and get Wolfwhisker and Cloverwing." Tigerpaw nodded and went to fetch Mosspaw's parents and brother. They all sat in the overcrowded medicine den in silent, spending their last moments with the sleeping Mosspaw. Tigerpaw laid beside her and buried her muzzle in Mosspaw's fur. Cloverwing stroked Mosspaw's head with her tail and Wolfwhisker and Darkpaw sat in silence with their heads down. Tigerpaw was losing her best friend. Tigerpaw was thinking about the times they spent hunting with each other and playing together. Tigerpaw's heart ached as she watched Mosspaw take her last breath.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Darkpaw turned to Tigerpaw.

"You let her die! You just sat there while the snake bit her!" Darkpaw hissed and lunged at Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw screeched as Darkpaw landed on her back and clawed it. Then, Wolfwhisker dragged him off of her.

"What are you doing?" Wolfwhisker demanded to know. Darkpaw glared at him.

"It's her fault that Mosspaw's dead." Darkpaw hissed.

"No it's not! There wasn't anything Tigerpaw could do. You should thank Snowpaw for trying to save her. Tigerpaw is grieving as much as you are." Wolfwhisker meowed and Darkpaw hung his head.

"I'm sorry." Darkpaw meowed, looking at Tigerpaw with pure hatred in his eyes. Tigerpaw was scared of what he might do to her in the future. Tigerpaw was also scared of what the clan would do to her. Tigerpaw truly believed it was her fault.

5 moons later

Tigerpaw stood in front of Stormstar.

"I, leader of ThicketClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stormstar asked.

"I do." Tigerpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Tigercloud. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThicketClan." Stormstar rested her muzzle on Tigercloud's head and Tigercloud licked her shoulder.

"Tigercloud! Tigercloud!" ThicketClan cheered. Tigercloud lifted her head up high. She was glad she finally earned her warrior name. Even Darkpool cheered her name. Tigercloud's friend, Willowmist, padded up to her.

"Nice name." Willowmist meowed.

"Thanks." Tigercloud meowed. Snowbush and Darkpool padded up to her. Snowbush playfully butted heads with her. Tigercloud purred.

"Well, now that you have your silent vigil tonight, the rest of us can get some sleep." Darkpool yawned and padded into the warrior's den. Tigercloud had always found Darkpool a little strange. He always made rude comments, or comments that made no sense. Tigercloud pretended not to pay attention to what Darkpool had said and just continued conversing with Willowmist and Snowbush.

Tigercloud noticed that it was getting dark out. "I guess I'd better go and sit vigil. Goodnight." Tigercloud meowed.

"Goodnight." Willowmist and Snowbush meowed and padded off to the warriors' den. Tigercloud walked over to the center of the camp and sat and waited.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Tigercloud staggered over to the warriors' den after staying up all night guarding the clan while sitting vigil. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to fall into her new nest. The day before her naming ceremony, she and Willowmist had picked a nest for her to sleep in. Tigercloud was so thankful that Foxfur had agreed not to put her on a morning patrol so she could sleep. Tigercloud laid down in her new nest and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. She felt herself slowly drift downwards into dream land.

She looked around the dark and gloomy camp. Tigercloud recognized it as the ShoalClan camp. She had been there once before to try to talk to Leopardpaw, but she hadn't seen her. The camp was vacant and had an erie glow around everything she saw. In the middle of the camp, there was a queen. She was heavily pregnant and looked like she was in labor. Tigercloud padded over to her. She recognized her sister, Leopardpaw. But she's only an apprentice! Tigercloud thought.

The cat pushed out two tiny bundles of wet fur. Then, she lay lifeless, staring at the sky, her eyes full of dull pain. The two kits squirmed at the curve of her limp belly, struggling to find milk that wasn't there. Tigercloud tried to pad over to the tiny kits, but her paws were stuck. She couldn't move, and watched the kits fall down a deep, dark pit.

Tigercloud woke up, her heart racing. The dream had seemed so, real. Tigercloud tried to shake that feeling as she padded out of the warriors' den to a bright, new day.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Tigercloud marked the border with ShoalClan. She had kept having the same dream, night after night. She was grateful that the gathering was tonight. She hoped she would see her sister and be able to talk to her.

"Tigercloud! Stop day dreaming and get back to work!" Molepelt meowed. Tigercloud groaned. Marking borders was something she did everyday and she was bored. She wondered when she would get her first apprentice. Emberkit and Palekit would be apprentices soon. Maybe when Tigercloud got back to camp she could bond with Emberkit. She would make a good warrior.

The patrol headed back to camp after marking their assigned borders. Tigercloud raced back, not caring she was leaving the others behind. Tigercloud burst into camp. She slowly padded over to the nursery and stepped inside.

Emberkit, Palekit, and Nettlekit were wrestling in the center of the nursery while Doekit was sleeping with her mother, Rainwhisper. The kits were the exact same age since they were born on the same night.

"Hi Emberkit." Tigercloud meowed. The kits stopped wrestling and stared at Tigercloud.

"Hi Tigercloud." Emberkit meowed.

"Can I play with you guys? We could play badger and hunting patrol!" Tigercloud asked.

"Sure!" Emberkit meowed. "Let's go outside."

Emberkit, Tigercloud, Palekit, and Nettlekit played outside. A few warriors gave them dirty looks because of the noise they were making, but they didn't care.

"I want you to be my mentor Tigercloud!" Emberkit meowed. "You're great!"

"Thanks Emberkit." Tigercloud meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Stormstar yowled. The cats of ThicketClan gathered in the middle of the camp to hear the message from the old leader.

"Palekit, you have reached the age of six moons. You will now be known as Palepaw. Your mentor will be Darkpool." Stormstar meowed. Darkpool and Palepaw touched noses.

"Emberkit, you will now be known as Emberpaw. Your mentor will be Tigercloud." Stormstar meowed. Tigercloud excitedly padded up to Emberpaw and they touched noses. Emberpaw quivered with excitement at being an apprentice.

"Another thing, the cats coming to the gathering tonight are, Tigercloud, Emberpaw, Darkpool, Palepaw, Willowmist, Molepelt, Wolfwhisker, Fernstem, and Cloverwing." Stormstar meowed. She jumped down from the highrock. But instead of landing on her paws, the lederly leader landed on her head. The clan gasped and the two medicine cats ran over to her. Foxfur also ran over.

After a little while, Autumnleaf turned to face the clan. "Stormstar is dead." She announced. The clan gasped again.

"Who will stand with the leaders at the gathering?" Darkpool asked.

"Foxfur of course, mouse-brain." Willowmist meowed. Foxfur rolled his eyes at the sight of the two cats arguing.

"Well, after the gathering, I shall go to the moonpool to receive my nine lives." Foxfur announced. "Let's go." The cats that we're going to the gathering followed Foxfur put of camp while the elders rubbed herbs all over the dead leader's body to hide the choking stench of death.

The cats got to the gathering, and when Foxfur leapt onto the gathering tree, Goosestar looked at him warily.

"Where is Stormstar?" Goosestar asked Foxfur.

"Stormstar is dead." Foxfur meowed. "After the gathering, I will be going to the moonpool."

"You may cross through our land to get there." Goosestar meowed and dipped his head.

Tigercloud looked around for Leopardpaw and spotted her surrounded by other ShoalClan cats. Tigercloud padded over to her.

"Hi Leopardpaw!" Tigercloud tried to meow cheerfully.

"It's Leopardfur now." Leopardfur corrected her. Tigercloud nodded. "Did you become a warrior yet?"

"Yes, my name's Tigercloud now. I have an apprentice named Emberpaw." Tigercloud glanced at Emberpaw, who was talking to a group of younger apprentices.

"So, who are you?" A dark gray tom sitting next to Leopardfur asked Tigercloud.

"I'm Tigercloud, Leopardfur's sister." Tigercloud meowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marshtail, Leopardfur's mate." Marshtail meowed. Tigercloud was shocked. Why did Leopardfur have a mate at such a young age?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Tigercloud padded into camp after the gathering. Emberpaw staggered in beside her.

"Go and get some sleep." Tigercloud told her. Emberpaw nodded and trudged over to the apprentices' den.

Tigercloud yawned. She headed toward the warriors' den. She laid down in her fresh moss nest and waited for sleep to come. But it didn't. She felt someone was watching her. She stuck her head up and looked around the den. Darkpool was standing outside the warriors' den, staring at her.

"I haven't forgotten what you've done." He hissed.

"What did I do?" Tigercloud asked him. She stopped herself from shaking with fear. Darkpool was one of the best fighters in the clan and Tigercloud didn't want to pick a fight with him.

"You let my sister die." He hissed. Tigercloud padded out of the den.

"No, I didn't." Tigercloud meowed calmly. "There was nothing any cat could do for her."

"Yes, there was. You just stood there and stared at her while she died." Darkpool hissed and lunged at Tigercloud. He raked his claws along her spine while spitting with fury. Tigercloud screeched and saw cats stream out of the warriors' den and watch the two cats fight. Tigercloud felt claws slash her muzzle. Darkpool forced her to the ground and sat on top of her.

"That's enough!" Tigercloud heard Snowbush meow. Tigercloud turned to look at him. His ears were standing straight up and he was growling at Darkpool.

"What are you going to do about it, deaf Snowbush?" Darkpool mocked him. Snowbush lunged at Darkpool and clawed his eyes. There wasn't a deputy or leader around to stop the fight. Tigercloud wondered how snowbush had heard Darkpool mock him.

When the fight was over, Darkpool was blinded in one eye by Snowbush. Snowbush spun around to see if Tigercloud was okay.

"How did you hear Darkpool?" Tigercloud asked Snowbush.

"I have regained my hearing. I lost it when I hit my head on a rock as a kit." Snowbush explained. "Today, I hit my head on a rock and then I could hear again!" Snowbush meowed. His gaze then darkened. "You need to see a medicine cat." Snowbush meowed sternly and pushed her over to the medicine den.

"What about you?" Tigercloud asked him. He was covered in blood.

"I'm fine. This isn't my blood." Snowbush meowed and padded away. Tigercloud shuddered at the thought of how much blood Darkpool must have lost.

Tigercloud stepped inside the medicine den. She was so tired, she just fell into the nest for cats that needed treatment.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Tigercloud woke up in the medicine den with Snowbush snoring beside her. She felt a rush of affection for the young tom. He had saved her from Darkpool's treachery. She looked across the den. Darkpool was sleeping there with Icewhisper gaurding him to make sure he didn't try to hurt any other cat. He had cobwebs and sticky poultices all over his pelt. He was snoring. Tigercloud almost felt bad for him, but she didn't. It was against the warrior code to attack a clanmate, which is what he had done. Tigercloud wondered what Foxfur would do when he came back. Tigercloud padded out of the medicine den. Cats were still sitting beside Stormstar's dead body. Tigercloud walked over and buried her nose in her former mentor's shoulder. She breathed in the last of her scent. Tigercloud would miss her a lot.

Tigercloud opened her eyes and Foxfur walked into camp with Autumnleaf behind him.

Emberpaw ran over to him. "What was the moonpool like?" She asked him.

"Emberpaw!" Tigercloud called to her apprentice. Emberpaw scampered over to her mentor. "Leaders and medicine cats are forbidden to speak about what happens at the moonpool." Tigercloud explained to Emberpaw.

"Ok." Emberpaw meowed. But she was still staring at Foxfur. Tigercloud moved aside as the elders came to rub herbs on Stormstar's body to remove the stench of death. Tigercloud felt a pang of sadness as the elders carried her limp body away for burial.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Tigercloud sat in top of the sunning rock. She looked around cautiously. She didn't want the same mistake to happen twice. She had begun to think that what Darkpool had said about her was true. She felt guilty all the time. Mosspaw's death still haunted her mind. She would have dreams about that terrible moment, and wake up panting in the middle of the night. It was torture.

Tigercloud rested her head down on her paws.

"Tigercloud!" Tigercloud looked around and saw Emberpaw racing towards her.

"What is it?" Tigercloud asked. Emberpaw had lots of leaves and twigs stuck to her ruffled pelt.

"Palepaw is stuck in a twoleg vine!" Emberpaw exclaimed.

"Don't panic. I'll get Autumnleaf and Dovestream and everything will be fine." Tigercloud meowed. But as she did, doubt unfolded in her mind. What if you can't save her? A voice in her mind whispered. Well, let's not think about that. Tigercloud thought. But she kept thinking it over and over as she fetched the medicine cats and raced beside Emberpaw into the forest.

Emberpaw lead them to a small clearing where Palepaw was laying in the ground with a shiny silver vine entwined around her hind legs. It looked painful. It was digging into her legs and blood poured out of the wounds.

"Oh my… it's silver vine." Dovestream whispered. Autumnleaf rushed forward and sniffed at the vine. She tugged on it and Palepaw whimpered.

"Does this hurt?" Autumnleaf asked her as she pulled the vine again. Palepaw nodded. "Emberpaw, go back to camp and get more warriors." Emberpaw nodded and raced away. Tigercloud looked at Palepaw's legs.

"What can I do to help?" Tigercloud asked Autumnleaf.

"Have her eat these poppy seeds to numb the pain. " Autumnleaf insturcted her. Tigercloud nodded. She took the poppy seeds from Autumnleaf and had Palepaw eat them. Palepaw's settled down a bit and there was a tiny flicker of relief in her eyes.

After a few moments, Emberpaw returned with Molepelt, Wolfwhisker, Mossleaf and Cloverwing.

Cloverwing looked at her injured kit and let out a wail.

"Why did you bring her?" Dovestream asked Emberpaw.

"She insisted on coming." Emberpaw meowed. Dovestream rolled her eyes. Clearly she thought Cloverwing would get in the way.

"Come here." Tigercloud meowed to Emberpaw. She lead her shaking apprentice away. She didn't need to see this, in case Palepaw died.

"Is Palepaw going to be okay?" Emberpaw asked.

"Yes, sh-"

"No. Tell me the truth." Emberpaw demanded.

Tigercloud sighed. "I don't know." She confessed. "Let's go back to camp."

**Don't be afraid to keep submitting OCs!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Tigercloud slept in the warriors' den beside Snowbush. Their bond had grown stronger since Snowbush had rescued her from Darkpool. As for Darkpool, he was punished by Foxstar for attacking a clanmate. Once he recovered from his injuries, he would have to take care of the elders for a moon. Tigercloud hoped that Darkpool wouldn't ever attack her again. But she knew that wish was too good to be true. Tigercloud no longer felt safe unless she was around Snowbush. She informed the new deputy, Wolfwhisker of her fears and he had agreed to let them do patrols together.

Now Tigercloud and Snowbush eat, slept, patrolled, and shared tongues together.

They now had a really close bond, and later, Tigercloud wanted to ask him something.

Tigercloud slowly fell to sleep. She opened her eyes in the ShoalClan camp. In the middle of the camp, Leopardfur was laying on the ground. There were tiny kits at her belly, meowing for food. Tigercloud wanted to go help her sister, but her paws were frozen to the ground. Then, a huge hole opened up under them and swallowed them into it's black depths.

Tigercloud woke up beside Snowbush in the morning, panting. He slept on. Tigercloud prodded him awake. He stuck his head up and wearily opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I have something I want to ask you." Tigercloud meowed. The cats walked outside the den and padded out of camp. They went to a large pond.

"What do you want to ask me?" Snowbush asked after a few heartbeats later.

"Will you be my mate?" Tigercloud blurted out. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I like someone else." He meowed. Then he got up and walked away.

Tigercloud was left alone feeling heartbroken.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Tigercloud padded into the medicine den. It had been a moon since Snowbush had rejected her. Tigercloud had been feeling really grumpy and sad lately. She wondered what was wrong with her so she had decided to go see Autumnleaf and Dovestream. Palepaw was helping them sort herbs when Tigercloud walked in.

"What can I do for you Tigercloud?" Autumnleaf asked.

"I've been feeling really grumpy and sad lately." Tigercloud meowed. "Could you find out what's wrong with me?"

"I'll check you over." Autumnleaf meowed.

Autumnleaf looked at Tigercloud and sniffed her.

"Congratulations." Autumnleaf meowed. "You're going to be a mother." Tigercloud stared at her.

"But I don't have a mate!" Tigercloud meowed.

"Have you mates before?" Autumnleaf asked. Tigercloud shifted her paws.

"Yes."

"Well, only you know what lucky cat that was." Autumnleaf meowed. Tigercloud nodded and trudged out of the medicine den. Kits was just the thing she needed. Tigercloud went over to a small hill of dirt and dug her claws into it. She was furious at Snowbush. He had mates with her, and then he rejected her. Tigercloud decided she should tell him.

Tigercloud looked around the clearing for Snowbush. She spotted him by the fresh-kill pile, but he was surrounded by other cats. Tigercloud sighed. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be at the entrance of the camp for Emberpaw's assessment. Tigercloud bolted over to the tunnel where Emberpaw was waiting for her.

"Finally." Emberpaw meowed.

"Let's go." Tigercloud meowed and led her apprentice outside.

Tigercloud told Emberpaw where to hunt, and they went to the training clearing.

"Remember, try to catch as much prey as possible. I will be watching you, but you won't see me." Tigercloud meowed. Emberpaw nodded and bolted away. Tigercloud ducked into the bushes and followed Emberpaw.

Emberpaw caught three mice and a sparrow. Tigercloud stepped out of the bushes.

"Good job." Tigercloud meowed. "You passed."

Emberpaw started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down." Tigercloud meowed. "You don't want to hurt yourself." Emberpaw stopped jumping and picked up her catch. Tigercloud led her back to camp.

While Emberpaw dropped her catch on the pile, Tigercloud padded over to Foxstar's den.

"Foxstar?" Tigercloud meowed.

"Come in Tigercloud." Foxstar meowed and Tigercloud stepped into the den. "Did Emberpaw pass her assessment?"

Tigercloud nodded. "She caught three mice and a sparrow."

"Good." Foxstar meowed. "We can have her ceremony now." Tigercloud nodded and padded out of the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Foxstar meowed and cats streamed into the clearing.

"I hear I have a warrior to make." Foxstar meowed. "I, Foxstar, leader of ThistleClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Emberpaw stood up. "I do." She meowed.

Foxstar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Emberpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Emberwing. StarClan honors your energy and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThicketClan."

Foxstar padded over to Emberwing and rested his muzzle on her head. Emberwing licked his shoulder.

"Emberwing! Emberwing!" The clan cheered. Tigercloud cheered the loudest for her former apprentice. She was so proud of her.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Tigercloud crossed the border onto ShoalClan territory. She needed to speak with Leopardfur.

A wave of fishy scent engulfed her nose. She almost gagged. She didn't like fish. Tigercloud walked no more than a few steps into ShoalClan territory when a cat barreled into her.

"Intruder!" The cat yowled.

"Tigerpaw! Get off of that cat!" Tigercloud heard a familiar voice meow. "That's no way to treat any cat!" It was Leopardfur. The young she-cat got stepped off of Tigercloud and started grooming herself. Leopardfur and Alphaclaw padded out of the bushes. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they recognized her. Leopardfur looked at Tigercloud's swollen belly.

"What are you doing here?" Leopardfur spat. Tigercloud was taken aback by the coldness in Leopardfur's voice.

"I needed to talk to you," Tigercloud meowed. She stood tall, not letting Leopardfur know she had hurt her.

"Who are you?" Tigerpaw asked her.

"I'm Tigercloud," Tigercloud meowed.

"My father named me after you." Tigerpaw meowed.

"Who's your father?" Tigercloud asked with interest.

"Alphaclaw."

Tigercloud stared at her. Then she looked at Alphaclaw.

"I never stopped loving you." He whispered. Tigercloud just stared at him.

"Ahem." Leopardfur meowed. "When did you start expecting kits?"

"I found out yesterday." Tigercloud meowed.

"Whose are they?"

"Nobody's." Tigercloud meowed.

"You have to go now." Leopardfur meowed. Tigercloud nodded and was escorted off ShoalClan territory by the small patrol.

"Where were you?" Wolfwhisker asked Tigercloud when she got back.

"I was just taking a walk." Tigercloud lied. She could say that now because she was a queen.

Wolfwhisker nodded. Tigercloud padded over to her new nest in the nursery. She didn't want to have kits. She still wanted to be a warrior. She didn't want the responsibility of being a mother. She especially didn't want the kits to be Snowbush's kits.

Tigercloud sighed. Life wasn't fair. Tigercloud decided that this was the day she would tell Snowbush that the kits were his. Tigercloud stood up and padded out of the den. She looked around and saw him alone by the fresh-kill pile. She padded over to him.

"Snowbush." She snapped. He spun around to look at her.

"What?" Snowbush asked her.

"I need to talk to you." She meowed flatly.

"Okay." He meowed and followed her out of camp to the same pond where he had rejected her.

"So you know I'm expecting kits right?" Tigercloud asked him. He nodded. "They're your kits."

He just stared at her. "I don't want anything to do with them." He meowed. Then he left, just like the first time.

**KVeronicaP (beta editor) pointed this out to me, Leopardfur is Tigerpaw's mentor, and they were just patrolling the border with Alphaclaw. Alphaclaw's mate was a rogue that died when Tigerpaw was born.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I put up a poll. The options are, Alphaclaw or Snowbush. Vote for which one you think should be Tigercloud's mate!**

Chapter 18:

Tigercloud laid in the nursery. She panted heavily as she waited for Autumnleaf and Dovestream to come to her aid. Mossleaf and her kits were spending the night in the apprentices' den.

Finally, Autumnleaf and Dovestream arrived. After what seemed like forever, out slid two tiny bundles of wet fur.

"Two she-kits." Autumnleaf meowed. Tigercloud licked her kits clean. They mewed and squirmed for their mother's milk. Tigercloud guided them to her belly.

Autumnleaf and Dovestream left the nursery, leaving the new mother and her kits alone.

Tigercloud looked at her kits. One was a pure white kit with dark brown paws, and the other was a dark brown tabby kit.

"I'm going to name you Puddlekit, because it looks like you're standing in a muddy puddle." Tigercloud meowed to the white kit. "And I'm going to name you Bramblekit." She meowed to the other kit.

Bramblekit and Puddlekit snuggled close to Tigercloud. She could feel them purring.

Tigercloud slowly was lulled into sleep by the tiny kits' purring. Tigercloud again had the dream where Leopardfur and her kits fell down a deep dark pit.

Tigercloud woke up to the sound of the kits' mewling. It was still dark out. She looked at her belly. Her kits weren't there! Tigercloud stood up and padded out of the den rapidly. The kits' mewling grew fainter. Tigercloud realized what was happening.

"My kits!" She shrieked. "Where are my kits?"

The camp woke up and warriors streamed out if the den. Tigercloud heard the kits' mewling stop. Her heart lurched. What had happened to them?

"What's wrong?" Amberstar came up to her and asked.

"My kits are gone!" Tigercloud meowed frantically.

"Snowbush isn't here!" A cat called from the group huddled around Tigercloud.

Anger grew in Tigercloud's heart.

"That fox-heart!" She hissed. "I want a patrol after him now!" Tigercloud snapped at Amberstar.

"Don't worry." Amberstar meowed. "We'll find your kits and whoever took them." Amberstar soothed Tigercloud. Tigercloud nodded, her fear growing with every heartbeat.


	20. Chapter 19

**Since almost no one has been voting for which tom Tigercloud's mate should be, I just chose a tom. You'll see in this next chapter. And possibly the final chapter.**

Chapter 19:

Tigercloud stood anxiously waiting in the ThistleClan camp waiting for the patrol to return with her kits and Snowbush. Tigercloud heard a noise coming from the dirt place. She turned toward it. Out came a cat, looking confused.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Snowbush?!" Tigercloud stared at him in shock.

"Why are you shocked that I'm here?" Snowbush asked her.

"I thought you stole my kits!" Tigercloud meowed.

"Well," Snowbush meowed. "I didn't. I was just making dirt."

"Well if you didn't steal them, who did?" Tigercloud asked him.

Snowbush shrugged. "If I knew, I would tell you."

Autumnleaf padded out of the medicine den. "Is Darkpool out here?" She asked.

"I didn't see him when I was at the dirt place." Snowbush meowed.

"Wait- you were in the dirtplace?" Autumnleaf asked.

Snowbush was about to respond but Tigercloud spoke first. "Yes, it's a long story."

"Well have you seen him out here?" Autumnleaf asked the two cats.

"I took a walk with him yesterday." Snowbush meowed.

"Great StarClan." Tigercloud whispered, her eyes wide with fear. "I think I know who took the kits."

Tigercloud raced though the forest. Of course the patrols wouldn't think to follow Darkpool's scent. He had gone on a walk with Snowbush to disguise where he was really going. It was Darkpool who took the kits! Tigercloud stopped as she reached the cliff between ThistleClan and RabbitClan territory.

Tigercloud searched for Darkpool and the kits' scents, but she couldn't find them. Had he thrown them over the cliff? Tigercloud desperately hoped not.

Then Tigercloud heard a faint mew. It was her kits! She ran toward the noise. She came to a clearing and spotted Darkpool. He was growling at something. Or someone. Tigercloud followed his gaze over to a dark gray tom. It was Alphaclaw.

Tigercloud watched the two cats snarl at each other. In the middle of them were Tigercloud's kits. Puddlekit spotted her.

"Tigercloud! Help us!" Puddlekit wailed. Darkpool hear the kit and turned toward Tigercloud.

"You…" he hissed. "killed….Mosspaw! Now I will kill you!" He lunged at Tigercloud. He takes his claws on her chest.

He forced her toward the ground and sat on top of her. Then, his weight was gone.

"How dare you!" Alphaclaw snarled. He takes Darkpool's eyes. As Darkpool tried to lunge at his throat, Alphaclaw tore at Darkpool's neck. Darkpool fell to the ground, blood pooling around his neck. The kits stared in horror. They regained sense of the world around them, and ran over to Tigercloud.

Tigercloud licked them both fiercely.

"Tigercloud, that tom saved us!" Puddlekit meowed. Tigercloud stopped licking them and turned toward Alphaclaw.

"Thank you." She meowed. Alphaclaw nodded. Then, one of the patrols arrived at the clearing.

"What's he doing on our territory?" Wolfwhisker asked Tigercloud.

"He saved my kits." Tigercloud answered and looked gratefully at Alphaclaw.

"From whom?" Wolfwhisker asked.

"Darkpool." Puddlekit meowed. Wolfwhisker shifted his gaze over to Darkpool's body.

"Could you take these two back to camp?" Tigercloud asked Wolfwhisker. "I want to speak with Alphaclaw." Wolfwhisker nodded and lead the kits and patrol away.

Tigercloud padded closer to Alphaclaw.

"Thanks again." Tigercloud meowed, gazing into his eyes.

"Any cat would have done it." Alphaclaw meowed. He leaned over and nuzzled Tigercloud's cheek. "Will you be my mate?" He whispered in her ear.

Tigercloud glanced at him playfully as she started moving away. "Meet me at the border at sunset." She meowed and ran off.

Epilogue:

Tigercloud and Alphaclaw met at the border that night. And every night moon after moon.

The end!


	21. Thanks

**I would like to give a thanks to my beta editor, KVeronicaP, for doing such amazing editing through chapters 17-19. And KVeronicaP's wonderful suggestions :).**

**Also, I would like to thank all the people who submitted OCs. I couldn't have made this story without you guys :)**

**OC submitters:**

**RedxaWolf**

**Heronstorm**

**And Echotail**

**Thanks everyone :)**


End file.
